Hate it or Love it
by Bela Malfoy
Summary: Lily está quieta na sala comunal quando um certo pergaminho vem parar em seu colo...


**Cap. 1**

**Disclaimer: **Nada, infelizmente, me pertence. Tudo da J.K. e da Warner e dos autores das músicas e poemas que eu uso.

Se eu fosse descrever precisamente como me sinto nesse momento diria apenas uma palavra: confusa.

Não que eu possa me dar ao luxo de me sentir assim, pois acredite, eu tenho um montão de coisas pra fazer. Tenho relatórios da monitoria, trabalho da Prof. McGonagall e uma pesquisa complicadíssima sobre poção do morto-vivo. Então você pensa: _confusa? Tome vergonha na cara e vá estudar garota!_

Não se preocupe. Eu pensei exatamente o mesmo, mas acabei descobrindo que é humanamente _impossível_ estudar na minha atual situação. E aí você novamente pensa:_Que situação é essa afinal?_

E eu lhe digo que situação é essa: acontece que eu tenho um par de olhos castanhos me observando fixa e insistentemente. E você fala: _e daí?_

E daí que esses olhos pertencem ao tão odiado maroto, James Potter. E qual o problema? O problema é que pela primeira vez desde que ele começou a me olhar (desde o quarto ano), eu sinto uma estranha espécie de _formigamento _no estômago. Tá bom? Eu, Lily Marie Evans sentindo _formigamentos _por causa do olhar de Potter. _Potter. _Deuses, eu preciso relaxar.

Há cinco minutos atrás estávamos eu e Alice, os Marotos, três meninas do 3º ano e um menino franzino do 4º na Sala Comunal. Neste exato momento estou eu, sentada em uma mesa afastada, mais os marotos perto do fogo da lareira, já que mandei as meninas e o menino irem dormir. Alice acabou de subir. Eu disse a ela que só iria fazer o trabalho de transfiguração e subiria também. Mas quem disse que isso aconteceu? É claro que não, já que de repente um certo maroto começou e me encarar. E eu passei a encarar o pergaminho, para tentar fazer meu trabalho, e também para fugir do olhar dele.

Eu não costumava ser assim ano passado, já que bastava ele me dar bom-dia para eu olhá-lo mortalmente. Na verdade, eu ainda faço isso, só que eu sentia raiva dele e agora eu não sei... Pensando melhor, sei sim. Continuo sentindo raiva dele, já que ele é o culpado por eu não conseguir mais sentir tanta raiva assim dele. E por, como disse antes, me fazer sentir confusa. _E, _ainda por cima, me fazer perder a concentração e não conseguir fazer meus deveres.

Então decidi que iria parar com essa bobagem de não conseguir me concentrar, e comecei meu trabalho. Passei meia hora fazendo meu trabalho enquanto via Pettigrew e Black subirem para seus dormitórios. Mais quarenta minutos e eu estava quase acabando os 60 centímetros de trabalho, quando vi Remo subir também. _Ótimo. _Agora perdi minha concentração novamente. Estamos sozinhos às 23 horas e alguns minutos. _Realmente maravilhoso. _

Termino meu trabalho, e quando estou arrumando meus materiais, um pergaminho aparece em meu colo. Olho ao redor e vejo a ponta da capa de Potter sumir na curva da escada. Abro o pergaminho e me deparo com uma das minhas maiores surpresas:

_Olhos fechados pra te encontrar_

_Não estou ao seu lado_

_Mas posso sonhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Não sei bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Longe daqui_

_Longe de tudo_

_Os sonhos vão te buscar_

_Volta pra mim_

_Vem pro meu mundo_

_Eu sempre vou te esperar_

_Não sei bem certo_

_Se é só ilusão_

_Se é você já perto_

_Se é intuição_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Levo você no olhar_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

_Aonde quer que eu vá_

Pelos Deuses! Potter escreveu um poema! Um poema _maravilhoso_, para mim e, eu não posso evitar pensar que isso foi lindo de sua parte.

Eu estou estática e maravilhada. Como encará-lo amanhã no café? Bom, prefiro deixar para pensar nisso amanha, já que não vou conseguir pensar em nada agora, com esse poema martelando na minha cabeça. Vou subir e dormir. Isso, Lily!

E aí? Acha que eu consegui? Óbvio que não! Não com irritantes pensamentos sobre como Potter está mudado agora no sétimo ano, e em como está maduro e menos arrogante. E agora cá estou eu, novamente, sem conseguir parar de pensar nele, e sem conseguir dormir. Grrr!

Aiaiai. Acabei de acordar e já me lembrei do poema. Suspirando, levantei-me da cama e fui ao banheiro e, quando chego lá, com o que me deparo? Com uma versão ruiva da _Medusa. _Sério, eu estou horrorosa! Meu cabelo está todo pra cima, e eu estou com olheiras muito escuras. Motivo? Fui dormir super tarde pro causa do maldito Potter. Que chatice! Eu exijo que minha mente pare de se voltar para ele a todo o momento.

Como isso não aconteceu, tomei meu banho e me arrumei. E ainda não sabia como olhar para Potter. Quando estava quase pronta, Alice acorda, como sempre, atrasada.

"- Lily! Você ia descer sem mim de novo né!".

"- Eu?- sim, cínica- É claro que não! É que já está tarde Alice, e eu não quero me atrasar!".

"- Hum... Vou só me trocar, me espera!".

"- Ok"

Será que eu devo contar pra Alice? Não... acho melhor não falar nada... afinal, pode ser que essa confusão na minha cabeça seja passageira não é? Contar pra Alice só faria ela brincar comigo, dizendo que eu amo Potter, o que ela faz sempre. Não, não vou falar nada.

"- Estou pronta. Vamos?"

"- Vamos"

Estamos descendo as escadas, e a cada degrau meu estômago dá um salto. Só de pensar que cada vez eu me aproximo mais de Potter eu fico com uma vontade de voltar correndo pro dormitório. Ai, Deus, não quero vê-lo. Ai, lá está ele. _Droga. Droga. Droga._ Ah não, ele está sentado junto de Frank Longbotton, namorado de Alice. Alice não vai lá por favor!

Deus ouviu minhas preces? Óbvio que não. Alice está indo direto em direção a Frank e os Marotos. Potter me olha como se nada tivesse acontecido. Devo fazer o mesmo?

"Bom-dia meninos!" - Alice cantarolou. Em seguida se agarrou a Frank.

"Bom-dia garotas" - disse Remus. Sirius se limitou a nos lançar um olhar sonolento, Peter dormia com a cabeça apoiada nas mãos, Frank não tivera tempo de responder, e Potter me lançou um olhar sério.

"Bom-dia" – resmunguei.

Potter me lançou um olhar agora avaliador, depois respondeu:

"Bom-dia Lily". Não consegui repreendê-lo por me chamar pelo primeiro nome. Não sei se foi pelo poema, se foi pelo jeito como ele me olhava, esperando uma patada, ou se foi porque eu estou achando-o incrivelmente fofo com seus cabelos arrepiados e o jeito como arruma os óculos. E eu tenho certeza que estou corada, posso sentir minhas bochechas quentes. _Droga._

Deus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Eu não posso estar gostando do Potter posso? Merlin queira que não.

"Alice, vamos tomar café, já está tarde."

"Relaxa Lily, até os meninos continuam aqui".

"Você diz isso como se eles nunca chegassem atrasados!"

"Se você quiser, eu vou com você Lily, esses três parecem que não se levantam das poltronas nunca!" – Remus me disse energético.

"Eu quero sim Remus, não posso chegar atrasada na aula de Transfiguração, não entendi nada daquele trabalho sobre transfiguração humana..."

"Ah, corta essa Lily!- Black me interrompeu – Você é a melhor aluna!".

"Não sou não! E, mesmo que fosse, não impede que eu tenha dúvidas, oras! E, além do mais, tenho que fazer minha pesquisa sobre a poção do morto-vivo, não deu para eu fazer ontem..."

Ops! Potter agora me olha interessado e um pouco surpreso. Acho que falei demais..

"Mesmo assim! Você é a melhor aluna _em todas as matérias._" Nem me dei ao luxo de responder. Simplesmente sorri a Sirius, agradecida.

"Eu também vou com vocês"

Foi impressão minha, ou notei um quê de ciúmes no tom de Potter? Bom, estranhamente, eu sinto uma coisa boa ao pensar nesta possibilidade. Fomos andando eu, Potter e Remus pro Salão Principal. Tomamos nosso café tranqüilamente, apesar de Potter me lançar alguns olhares. Quando já estava quase acabando, aparecem Pedro, Sirius, Frank e Alice. Fiquei somente cinco minutos conversando com minha amiga.

"Eu vou indo pra sala..."

"Ah não Lily! Já?"

"Alice, você que demorou demais! Eu quero tirar minhas dúvidas antes da aula! E, além do mais, você pode ir com Frank e os Marotos!"

"Eu já estou indo também."

Potter, infelizmente. Ou felizmente? Ai, droga!

"Hum, vamos então."

Pude vislumbrar Alice lançar um olhar cúmplice a Remus. Eu simplesmente _odeio_ olhares cúmplices! Eu e Potter fomos andando lado a lado, atraindo olhares e cochichos. Fingi que não percebi nada, assim como Potter.

"Hum, então Lily. Gostou do poema?"

Ai meu Jesus! Sinto minhas bochechas esquentando muito.

"Hum..gostei, gostei sim."

"De verdade?"

"Aham. Foi você mesmo quem escreveu?"

"Sim."

Não falamos mais nada o resto do trajeto. Assim que cheguei à sala, deixei minha mochila na carteira, e me sentei, esperando a professora, que também não tinha chegado.

"Posso me sentar com você?"

"Tem certeza Potter? Quero dizer, todas as vezes que ficamos juntos por muito tempo acabamos brigando!"

"Nós podemos ao menos tentar não é?"

"Ah..Uhum."

A Prof. McGonagall entrou na sala assim que Potter se assentou, então eu tratei de correr à sua mesa para tirar minhas dúvidas.

Posso sentir o olhar de Potter sobre mim, por isso não consigo me concentrar no que a professora me explica sobre a pesquisa. Esse Potter só atrasa minha vida!

"Senhorita Evans, você está me ouvindo?"

"Ahn?... Ah sim, senhora!"

"Senhorita Evans- ela me olho secretamente, e depois cochichou- eu entendo que Potter é bem interessante para a senhorita, mas você poderia prestar mais atenção às minhas explicações, sim?"

"Me desculpe professora! Eu..eu vou prestar total atenção à senhora!"

Deuses! É o Apocalipse! McGonagall me falando sobre Potter me ser muito interessante? Tá tudo de cabeça pra baixo mesmo!

Mas, está batendo a sineta para o início da aula, e os alunos estão entrando. Ah, ótimo, agora eles todos olham pra mim e Potter estupefatos.

"Hey Lily, você já percebeu como eles não parecem acreditar que possamos ficar meia hora sem brigarmos?"

"Pra ser sincera Potter, eu também não acredito."

Então, inexplicavelmente, Potter começa a rir! Mas rir mesmo!

"O que é tão engraçado!"

"Você"

"Eu? O que é que eu fiz?"

"É o jeito que você tem de falar! Não é que seja engraçado..É que você é encantadora! E me dá uma vontade inexplicável de rir!"

Eu ia responder mas, nesse instante, a professora se levantou, e todos terminaram de sentar e se calaram.

Então, o que me resta fazer é ficar o resto da aula sem ousar olhar para o meu lado esquerdo! Simples não? Não, infelizmente. Não quando o Potter passa a aula _toda _me olhando! Mas, senhoras e senhores, eu consegui! Não olhei para Potter um segundo sequer! Tá bom, talvez eu tenha fracassado no final... mas não deu pra resistir! Aqui está o que me aconteceu:

"A transfiguração humana é muito complexa e isso se vê no pequeno número de animagos existentes. Todos os animagos são registrados pelo Ministério da..Senhor Potter!- nesse ponto James olhou assustado para a professora- Eu sei que você morre de amores pela senhorita Evans e que ela é uma garota muito bonita,mas observá-la a aula toda não vai fazer você passar no meu N.I.E.M., portanto, preste a atenção."

Oh meu Merlin! Tem como sentir mais vergonha? Socorro!

"Desculpe Professora... é como você mesma disse... a Evans é realmente muito bonita!".

Sim, tem como sentir mais vergonha. A vida é irônica. Se isso acontecesse ano passado, eu não ficaria com vergonha de Potter me olhar a aula toda, nem de ele ter falado que eu sou bonita. Para falar a verdade, eu nem teria concordado em sentar com ele. suspiro .

Depois deste final de aula triste, fui junto com Alice e Candice para as estufas. A propósito, já disse quem é Candice? É uma colega de quarto nossa. Somos amigas, mas não muito. Sou mais próxima de Alice, e ela de Anne e Christine. Também sou amiga das duas, mas agente sempre tem uma que é mais amiga né? Bom, voltando ao assunto, as duas ficaram me enchendo a paciência até a hora do almoço. Triste.

"Lily, não adianta discutir. Está _sim _acontecendo algo entre vocês!"

"Não está nada! Até aprece que vocês não se lembram da briga que tivemos ano passado...foi a última briga nossa! E porque você acha que foi? É porque foi a pior e definitiva! Não dá gente!"

"Mas..."

"Mas nada!- cortei - nós não teremos nada pelo simples fato de que não damos certo!"

"Tudo bem Lily. Mas que ele é completamente apaixonado por você isso ele é!"

"É mesmo. Isso nem você pode negar amiga. Olhe o quanto ele mudou por você! Nunca mais vi ele azarar ninguém! Nem pegar detenções ele pegou mais!"

"Ele não mudou por mim. Mudou porque finalmente caiu na real de que o mundo não é só azarações, garotas, quadribol e marotices. Finalmente percebeu que há um monstro lá fora matando as pessoas. Só isso."

Pude ver que elas ficaram sem ter o que dizer depois dessa. Mas também, eu estava totalmente certa. Eu sei o que você vai dizer. _E aquele poema, hein?_ Pois eu lhe digo: aquele poema não tem nada a ver. Potter mudou porque caiu a ficha. Graças a Merlin.

Com esse pensamento, relembrei minha briga com Potter. Foi no final do nosso sexto ano.

_Flashback_

_Estávamos todos nos jardins. Era final de ano, e estava muito calor. Todos muito alegres, rindo, brincando. De repente, escuto uma explosão. Olho para a minha esquerda, mais perto do lago e vejo Severo Snape caído no chão, com a roupa praticamente toda por cima dele, e o cabelo mais bagunçado que o meu quando acordo. Localizo também os Marotos, rindo muito, menos Remus, que estava visivelmente relutante em dar bronca nos amigos. _

_Corri até lá e falei: _

"_O que está acontecendo aqui?"_

"_Nada não Evans- Black me disse displicentemente"_

"_Nada? Como nada? Vocês não se cansam não?"_

"_Na verdade Lily, é muito divertido"_

"_Não me chame de Lily,Potter. E, de uma vez por todas, deixem os treze anos e AMADUREÇAM!"._

"_Olha Evans, eu não te-"_

"_Nem termine essa frase Black. Você me deve satisfação sim, pois eu sou monitora."_

"_Lily, escute, não precisa ficar desse jeito, é só o Ranhoso". _

"_É só o Ranhoso? Pelo amor de Deus Potter! Eu não entendo como você consegue ser tão cínico!"_

"_Lily, você tá exagerando!"_

"_Não, não estou NÃO! Eu sei muito bem que Snape não merece nem a piedade de alguém Potter, mas ele é humano e você não tem o direito! Você não é melhor que ele!"_

"_Eu não sou melhor que ele? Esse cara é metido até a unha dos pés nas artes das trevas! Acorda!"_

"_Acorda você Potter! Se ele é ou não metido em artes das trevas, na cabe a você julgá-lo! Deixe de ser ridículo!"_

"_Ele também vem me azarar!"_

"_Eu já disse que sei disso! Mas não é só ele! Você é tão covarde que azara as pessoas porque não gosta do jeito como os cabelos delas estão no dia, ou o jeito que elas andam!"_

"_Lily, sai comigo que eu paro!"_

"_O QUÊ? Como você consegue ser tão estúpido? Você é mesquinho, egoísta, metido, se acha superior, frívolo, cínico, arrogante, e frio Potter."_

_Estavam todos muito calados, até Snape. Pude vê-lo sair e caminhar até o castelo, enquanto Alice e Remo mandavam as pessoas saírem, até que só ficamos praticamente nós da Grifinória lá. _

"_Eu? Você está dando muita importância ao pequeno detalhe de que eu me divirto!"_

"_Se isso é diversão para você Potter, então você é pior ainda do que eu pensava."_

"_Como assim?Qual é o problema?"_

"_Olhe nos olhos das pessoas indefesas que você azara Potter, e você entenderá o porque da importância que eu dou para isso. Olhe nos olhos delas, e se você continuar a achar divertido, então você devia estar na Sonserina, e devia se aliar ao monstro que está atacando as pessoas lá fora."_

_Isso pareceu mexer com ele, e quando estava me virando para voltar ao castelo, Potter fala:_

"_Eu nunca me aliaria a ele, Lily. Ele causa dor nas pessoas, e eu não quero isso."_

"_E o que você acha que causa nos outros? Euforia? Faça-me o favor Potter. Vê se cai a ficha de uma vez, de que a vida não se resume a esse castelo e a fama dos Marotos aqui dentro. Existe um mundo lá fora e uma guerra também. Seu pai trabalha como Auror Potter. Duvido que ele estaria lutando nessa guerra com tanto afinco para salvar as nossas vidas, se soubesse que seu próprio filho gosta de humilhar os outros assim."_

"_Eles são muito piores. Você está exagerando."_

"_Eu sei que são Potter. Mas o que você acha que eles fazem? Eles simplesmente matam? Não Potter, eles causam humilhação, exatamente como você. E, eles também acham bem divertido, sabe. Portanto, entenda de uma vez que eu não suporto você por isso. É esse o motivo do meu profundo nojo por você. Por você ser igual aos malditos sonserinos!". _

_Me virei e saí dali, deixando os Marotos completamente estáticos, e fui seguida de Alice. Me virei e olhei para ela, que me olhava chorando._

"_O que foi Alice? Porque você tá chorando?" Me preocupei de verdade._

"_É-é que você fa-falou tantas co-coias que.."_

"_Eu exagerei lá?"_

"_Não Lily. É por isso que eu estou chorando. Porque você falou as coisas mais certas que eu já ouvi. E falou tão bonito! Me senti tão orgulhosa de você e tão triste pelas coisas que você disse serem verdade! Quero dizer, você realmente entende das coisas e das pessoas Lily. Você é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e eu amo ser sua amiga. É como se com o que você disse a minha ficha também tivesse caído, e ouso dizer que a de todos nós que estávamos lá. Você conscientizou as pessoas para a guerra lá de fora, e não podia ter feito coisa melhor."_

"_Ohh Alice!- abracei-a chorando também- Você também é uma pessoa maravilhosa, e também amo ser sua amiga!" _

_Mais tarde, estávamos no Salão Principal, e eu e Alice sentamos muito longe dos marotos. Então, de repente, Dumbledore se levantou, e todos nós nos calamos para ouvi-lo. Ele me olhou penetrante como sempre, e falou:_

"_Senhorita Evans, fiquei sabendo do incidente esta manha,e gostaria de dizer que me orgulhei muito da Senhorita. Comportou-se como uma verdadeira Grifinória, por isso vou conceder à sua casa 50 pontos." _

_Fiquei estática, e olhei para a Prof. McGonagall, e ela estava sorrindo pra mim, visivelmente orgulhosa. Oh, Deus! Que maravilha!_

_Flashback_

Me lembrei que depois dessa briga eu e Potter não nos falamos mais, e o Remo e o Sirius vieram conversar comigo e pedir desculpas. Hoje em dia sou amiga de Sirius também, mas muito pouco. E sou muito amiga do Remo, claro.

Agora me lembrei, que Potter vir conversar comigo assim de repente foi muito estranho. Ele nem me cumprimentava mais!

O resto do meu dia transcorreu normalmente, a não ser por dois alunos de onze anos soltando bombas de bosta no corredor da sala de Filch.

Quando estava deitada, quase dormindo, comecei a pensar que eu não sentia mais nojo de Potter. Porque eu realmente fiquei mexida com o poema dele, e também com o jeito que ele me trata, ao mesmo tempo infantil e maduro.

**N/A: Genteeee!**

**O que vocês estão achando hein? Me falem! Quero saber as críticas também hein!Sem problemas!**

**kkkkkkkkkkkkk**

**Agradecimentos à **Lady Winna, Mily Evans, ThaiUndomiel, Tainah e 22K **que comentaram na minha otra fic Naquela Noite. Brigadãoooo!**

**Beiiiiiiiiiiijoooss**


End file.
